Fandom:Memes
The MS Paint Adventures fandom have produced a variety of memes, often in response to a particular event in Homestuck, or during long periods without updates. This page lists some of the most well known ones. Pantskat Pantskat is a reference to of Homestuck, where Karkat's clothing appears to merge into a single item, resembling an absurdly tall pair of trousers. It quickly became an ascended meme, with Hussie noting it on his Twitter, and subsequently referencing it within Homestuck in connection with Kankri and the Sufferer, both of whom are noted to have absurdly tall trousers, as well as fedorafreak's reference to alchemizing "an extraordinarily tall pant." At the end of the flash Karkat: Mental breakdown.}}, there is a slowly revolving image of Pantskat on top of the turntable of the phonograph that was playing. Considerably less common memes that also originate from the same page include Sollux in a similar single-piece outfit, Terezi with no arms, and Kanaya with no middle section, due her belt appearing to blend in with the background. Unlike Pantskat, these memes have not been referenced in canon. March Eridan The March image of the 2011 Homestuck calendar featured a crossdressing Eridan with pigtails and a small shirt. The image became so popular it eventually became canon in MINISTRIFE!!!}}. ''Homestuck'' Minus The concept of this meme is to alter Homestuck by removing a character from the narrative and rearranging events and dialogue to accommodate the absence. Everyonestuck An inversion of Homestuck Minus. After Tumblr user Wariofan63 created a , he received the response, :Silly Wariofan :One does not simply “homestuck” without Dave and replied, "You’re right! I’ll fix my mistake by adding in more Dave!" was a set of panels from Act 6 Intermission 2 having all characters present replaced with Dave, and the chatlogs altered accordingly. Numerous other such pages have been produced, both with Dave and with other characters such as Aradia. Janeface Jane Crocker has become known for her amusing expressions, most especially on pages (also seen in }} and ). There are various blogs on Tumblr dedicated to the first expression in particular, generally placing it on other characters' faces. Aradia's has begun to receive similar treatment, as has Karkat's face. ''Homestuck'' anime During the long period without updates in late 2012, the fandom started producing faked anime screenshots, and discussing their favorite "episodes". It quickly became a running joke that the various episodes had massively varying art styles and qualities, but it was insisted that there was an anime despite the obvious evidence contrary to the claim. Although the output of images somewhat dwindled with the ending of the hiatus that spawned the trend, production of them continues to the present, including coverage of more recent panels. There was also a dedicated group for Homestuck Anime images on DeviantArt, although it is no longer available.An archive snapshot is available here, and the artworks are also still present on DeviantArt; it is just the group itself that has been deleted. In the news post that Andrew posted at the conclusion of Homestuck, he jokingly stated "What is there to say about this ending? The short and funny answer is, Homestuck has finally completed its long journey over the rainbow, and become the anime it was always meant to be." Squiddles Much in the same fashion as the "Homestuck" anime, the frequently seen Squiddles (for example: Jade's plushies of the cute little squidlings and her lunchtop featuring the characters) throughout Homestuck have led to fan animated title sequences, naming of the squids, and discussions of favorite episodes as though it were really a children's TV show. With Equius In October 2012, a meme emerged of Equius being inserted into various group pictures or scenes, often of popular media, the title of which would be suffixed, "with Equius" or, in cases where it fit better, "and Equius". For example, "Adventure Time with Finn and Jake and Equius". It is possible that this is derived from the "& Knuckles" meme. A young x stands in his y Several images circulate around Tumblr of the of Homestuck with John and/or his bedroom replaced with something else, sometimes the same thing, and the caption altered accordingly. This is in fact the basis or starting point of a significant fraction of fanventures, crossovers and parodies, simply because it's such an instantly recognizable and iconic part of Homestuck. Examples include "A young Kanye stands in his Kanye" and "A bedroom stands in his young man". Transitive property of Nepeta A meme on the MSPA Forums dating back to when the identity of was still unknown and many guesses were made to his identity, with Nepeta frequently joked to be . Later, it became common to claim any and all characters were in fact, Nepeta. Because of this, all characters were claimed to be all other characters because they were in fact, Nepeta (and by logical extension, everyone is also , eventually including the fans). Simply put: Everyone = Nepeta = Everyone Therefore: Everyone = Everyone In a possible reference to this, in conversation between Calliope and Roxy, when Calliope suggests a gambit against those in 's service, Roxy assumes it involves Fefetasprite, a character who literally is Nepeta, as a secret weapon. This suggestion appears to be even further referenced with the creation of Davepetasprite^2, who eventually comes to realize that their unique combination of the identities of Nepeta and Dave, make them somehow perfectly suited for facing . Nyeh Nyeh is a long running meme within the Homestuck fandom stemming from an Octopimp video. It involves the character Eridan saying the word "nyeh" when aggrivated or surprised. It became canon during the second Meenah walkaround flash when Cronus says it. Additionally, when Hussie uses Cronus to get close to Seahorse Dad, he tags his comment with . The Baby is You The Baby is You is an album by Toby "Radiation" Fox, a member of the Homestuck Music Team as a satire for MSPA Forums prohibiting images of pregnant characters. John walks in to discover that Dave has somehow become pregnant and is near to giving birth. When John asks who the father is Dave refuses to answer, causing John to ask in confusion who the baby is, to which Dave answers "the baby john... is you". Discussion of the album has become forbidden on the MSPA Forums causing it to gain the moniker The Opera That Must Not Be Named. A History of Babies (1:03) Throguh Song (0:48) Im Having A Baby, And The Baby Is You (1:39) bootes (1:48) Rose Pragnant (1:10) the rose rap (2:44) uh oh (0:06) vs. bros (1:26) A Baby Is Born (1:29) An additional track, A Baby Legend - The Baby is 2 (1:42), was later released separately. Given the phrasing, it is possible that Hussie referenced The Baby is You in as Dave says to Rose. Unexpectedly, the album may have escaped captivity in 2019, as the opening portion of the battle theme that Toby composed for Pokémon Sword and Shield sounds suspiciously similar to part of "The Baby is 2". Bloodswap A Bloodswap is a popular fanart and fanfiction alternate universe exercise that involves swapping the blood caste of the main troll cast. The impact of this swap can vary. Some swaps simply swap personality and costume across characters, others blend the personality of one character with the quirks of the character belonging to their new blood type (so, for example, a Yellowblooded Karkat may be portrayed as Karkat, as a hacker like Sollux, rather than Karkat living a different Yellowblooded lifestyle), and others fully reinterpret in their new social circumstances. One of the earliest successful bloodswaps was adamantApoplectic's Red Dead Virgo. Fancy Dreamers A fanart and cosplay meme, involving modifying the Derse and Prospit outfits into elaborate dresswear fit for the royalty of the two moons. This pattern is often marked by fancy beading on the clothings, which can range from elaborate dresses to detailed pyjamas reminiscent of the original canon outfits. Vriska (Vriska) (Vriska) was born from a livejournal submission in 2011 claiming Eridan's character arc was an allegory to Obama's administration, comparing each character he interacted to a real-life entity but Vriska, just calling her "Vriska (Vriska)". It is possible to be the reference for her pre-retcon character's by the end. 7828 selfies Most likely because , a trend quickly cropped up after the Flash animation of Arquiusprite and Davepetasprite^2 of fans taking selfies in front of their computer screen with this page on display. At least two tumblr blogs for the meme alone were created the day of the update, and Hussie linked to these two specifically. Dirk requesting decapitation Usually framed as Dirk reviewing a situation and then concluding, "There's no other way out of it, you're going to have to decapitate me," often to the frustration of Dave. This meme has arisen as a result of Dirk's second decapitation in the comic, during the climax of [[S Collide]], which in combination with the first case during }}, seems to suggest that Dirk's preferred solution to any and all predicaments is the removal of his own head. The scenario has also been referred to as "Dirkapitation". Dirk has, in fact, been surrounded by themes of decapitation from very early in the comic, as far back as the webcam puppet that Dave during Act 2. How much of this was intended as foreshadowing at the time, and how much is retroactively intended as such, is unknown. If only there were some way for us to find out... perhaps Dirk has a suggestion? Cool and New Web Comic This ironic Homestuck fanadventure rose to unexpected prominence in 2016, three days before Homestuck ended with the Act 7 update. Taking inspiration from Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and Homosuck, the low-production value comic became both ironic in-joke and unironic passion within certain corners of the Homestuck fanbase. In response to the comic, the Cool and New Music Team was founded, a large collaborative music and art project inspired by the fan comic, and which now dwarfs even the official Homestuck OST in terms of released content. Omnipresent Vriska .]] In 2018, a trend began appearing on Tumblr of editing an image of Vriska (usually ) into images, photos and memes not necessarily even related to Homestuck. The key elements of the image are usually then labelled, including Vriska, as if her presence is a standard element of the image's contents. As Vriska is, of course, , her presence should come as a surprise to no-one. Hotdog Juggler An unnamed purpleblood background troll can be seen in the background of Marvus Xoloto's route in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Sixteen juggling hot dogs. They eventually gained fandom notoriety, typically being unofficially referred to with general names such as "Hotdog Juggler" or "Hotdog Clown". Background artists for Hiveswap Friendsim have referenced this troll in Volumes 17 and 18. In the former, they can be seen in the audience of Nihkee's performance, while in the latter, they can be seen talking to Diemen in the party in Lanque's route. A portrait resembling a similar older troll who may be their ancestor was also seen in the house the Soleil twins are met at in Volume Eighteen. References Category:Fandom